


Dropped Calls and Missed Messages

by teacupfulofbrains



Series: The Sound of Your Sketchbook [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, but its all good i promise, hunk and shay are actual angels, it's fluffier than a baby duckling, keith hates phones, lance gets in trouble w/coran, partially!deaf keith kogane, seriously everyone loves her, shay is a sweetheart, so much fluff holy crap, so much he has a whole conspiracy theory based around it, there's some texting and keith has a cute contact name for lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupfulofbrains/pseuds/teacupfulofbrains
Summary: Keith despises phones and phone calls, but this call from Hunk might turn out a little bit better than the rest. His hopes are not high, his boyfriend is apparently still a teenager, and his phone might just be the death of him.At least he has a job now, right?(or: Hunk and Shay give Keith a job, Keith is terrible at texting, and Lance gets his phone confiscated by Coran)





	Dropped Calls and Missed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot believe you all liked this au so much??? like, i just needed to take out my writer's block frustration and then everyone loved it??? shrug?? but your support really means a lot to me so here have another one-shot ft. the continued adventures of klance ft. hunk and shay my babies  
> please enjoy, and let me know if you do!!!  
> i love you guys <3

Keith has many arch-nemeses (Lance likes to joke that where normal people have a contact list, Keith has a hit list), but none are quite so terrible as _phones_. Even with spotless connection (which he never gets), phone voices translate absolutely _terribly_ through his hearing aids. FaceTime is a little bit better, because when the audio is terrible at least he can sign through the camera. But overall, he prefers in-person conversations – text messages are ok, but they lead to car crashes and accidents and death. Phones, in general, are not his forte; he’s incredibly suspicious about people (read: the government) spying on his conversations, and he only has one because Lance refuses to not be able to communicate if they aren’t in the same place.

 

His phone buzzes on the table while he’s making lunch, and for a moment he ignores it, thinking that it’s Lance’s typical lunch-time text. But the phone keeps rattling away, and when he picks it up, there’s a picture of Hunk’s face with a green _Accept Call_ and a red _Reject Call_ swipe across the bottom of the screen. Before Keith can even begin to consider whether or not he wants to take this call, it disappears, and a _Missed Call (1)_ appears instead. Keith sighs in relief, but almost jumps out of his skin when the phone buzzes again. Hunk only calls if he has something ridiculously important to say – he knows Keith’s feelings on phone calls.

 

Keith sets down his butter knife and cautiously pokes the _Accept Call_ icon. He turns his hearing aids up to their highest sensitivity, puts the phone on speaker, and takes a deep breath. “Hello?”

 

“Keith!” Hunk’s voice is actually fairly audible, but Keith knows better than to expect that to hold out for long. “Sorry, I know you hate phone calls, but I’m in the car and I can’t text and drive, y’know?” Keith’s hatred of phone calls is only slightly overcome by his hatred of stupid texter-drivers, so he forces a sigh out through his nose and continues.

 

“Did you need something?” he asks, a little more bluntly than he’d like, but he can’t mince words on phone calls.

 

“Yeah! You know that shop Shay and I own?”

 

Keith does, in fact, know this shop. It’s a small café called _Balmera’s Heart_ located about fifteen minutes’ walk from where he lives, owned and run by Hunk and his girlfriend, Shay. He knows that they’re waiting for it to stabilize before they get married, he knows that Hunk has been planning to propose to Shay for ages, he knows that Hunk does most of the baking while Shay runs front of house, he knows that Shay lives above the shop while Hunk lives with his college roommate, Pidge, in the city.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Well, you know how ---”

 

Keith jerks the phone away from his ear as a sharp squeal of static tears through. When he cautiously moves the phone back, Hunk is still talking like nothing had happened. “ --- ound good, Kei --?”

 

“Wait, what? I – I can’t –”

 

“Great! I ca ----- ou up la ------ ybe one-thir ----?”

 

Keith understands absolutely none of this. He thinks Hunk mentioned something about one-thirty? Looking at the clock, he sees that it’s 12:15 – he has enough time to eat his sandwich and put on actual clothes (as opposed to his pajamas, one of Lance’s over-sized t-shirts and pajama pants covered in Bigfoot footprints) before Hunk gets here. “One-thirty sounds ok . . .”

 

“S ---- ou the ----- ith!” The phone crackles again and disconnects (his phone drops calls a lot, another reason to avoid them), and Keith sets it on the counter. He has no idea what he’s just gotten himself into, but he’s honestly not as worried as he could be, seeing as it’s Hunk – Pidge would be a completely different story. He finishes his sandwich and realizes as he’s dressing that he should probably _tell_ Lance he’ll be out or he’ll panic.

 

**TO: Lancelot <3 **

_hunk called (yikes). understood maybe half? wants to go out – might not be here when you get home. send me a text when you get here if i’m not but i should be – will let you know how long to expect me out love you._

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_The great Keith Kogane, self-proclaimed hater of phone calls, actually had one with Hunk Garrett?? Be still, my beating heart!! *swoons*_

**TO: Lancelot <3**

**** _shut your fuck you smug-ass egg_

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_I’m shaking in my non-existent boots, baaskjhfsjah_

**TO: Lancelot <3**

_lance?_

**TO: Lancelot <3**

_oh my god answer me are you ok_

**FROM: Lancelot <3 **

_Hello, Keith, this is Coran!! Unfortunately, Lance has lost his phone for texting during work hours. Is there anything you needed to tell him?_

**TO: Lancelot <3**

_oh sry coran. i’m going out w/hunk around 1:30 and so lance needs to text me when he gets home if i’m not there, ok? also make sure he feeds the cats_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_Rightio! Thanks, Keith!_

**TO: Lancelot <3**

_anytime_

By the time Hunk pulls up, Keith has dug out a semi-presentable black t-shirt (they really need to do laundry, he thinks), a slightly-too-big red jumper Lance’s mom had made him a couple Christmases ago, jeans, and black sneakers with red laces. He refills the water bowls for Scarlet and Sapphire, slides his phone and keys into his pocket, and makes sure the cats are inside and the doors are locked. Hunk is standing next to his car, a sunny yellow VW Beetle, wearing a _Balmera’s Heart_ sweatshirt and his trademark orange headband.

 

“Just so you know, I heard almost nothing that you said,” Keith tells him, climbing into the passenger seat. Hunk laughs.

 

“Yeah, I kinda figured as much. Sorry about the call, but I can’t text and drive, y’know?”

 

“I understand. So what did you need?”

 

“Well, Shay and I have been running the café by ourselves, but we need to hire someone new, and I thought of you! It wouldn’t be much, just a part-time job to start out with, but I know you’ve been worried about not having a job so I told her we should try you before we put out the ‘Help Wanted’ signs, y’know?”

 

Keith is dimly aware of Hunk still talking in the background, but it’s fading out like his hearing aids aren’t in. He cannot believe that Hunk and Shay needed someone to work in their café and thought, _You know who we should hire? Lance’s shy, awkward, partially deaf boyfriend! Yeah, that sounds absolutely perfect._ If Hunk has noticed Keith’s quiet little whatever-he’s-doing in the passenger seat, he says nothing. He just pulls into a parking spot in front of the café and climbs out. “Let’s go!”

 

The café is decorated all in warm, earthy tones, rich browns and vibrant golds and deep, dark reds. There’s a massive brick-and-mortar fireplace in the corner, with soft armchairs and couches and low tables scattered everywhere, and the fireplace is surrounded by massive beanbags. Shay is gathering dirty dishes when they walk in, but she looks up at Hunk and Keith and positively _beams_.

 

Shay is a lovely woman, with tan skin, big golden hoop earrings, and a smile that warms the coldest of days. She’s also a hugger, and while Keith normally despises hugs, he has made exceptions for three people – Lance, Hunk, and Shay. _She just gives really good hugs_ , Keith thinks, as Shay sets the tray of dirty coffee mugs down on the nearest table and comes up to greet them. She kisses Hunk on the cheek, and when Keith steps out from behind him, she pulls him into a warm, soft hug. Shay is rather tall, and Keith is rather short, and his face ends up in about her shoulder. Shay has a sweet, earthy smell, and when she pulls away her golden earrings swing gently.

 

“Welcome, Keith!” she says, and even though her voice is naturally soft she enunciates very well, and she makes an effort to speak up when he’s around. Not to mention, she and Hunk are both fluent in sign language. “I’m so pleased you will be working with us!”

 

“Is there something specific you want me to do?”

 

“If you would not mind clearing the dirty cups and washing them?” Shay passes him a copper-colored apron, which he ties on after rolling up his sleeves, and gestures to the bin of dirty dishes. “I can focus on serving our customers, and Hunk is usually busy baking.”

 

“Point me to the sink, I guess,” Keith says, scooping the bin up as Hunk leads him into the kitchen. It takes almost no time at all for Hunk to show him the ropes – filling the sink with suds, how to drain it when he’s done, using the sprayer, where the sponges and towels are, how to arrange the dishes in the dryer rack. Keith pulls his jumper off almost immediately, and Hunk shows him where to sling them in the corner of the kitchen.

 

Keith actually enjoys washing dishes. The mind-numbing repetitive nature is soothing to him, and he likes making things neat and clean. Not to mention, Hunk is constantly pulling him over to taste batters and brownies and new baked goods, and at one point he actually spends fifteen minutes helping Hunk work through a new recipe before Shay practically has to physically pull him away to clear more mugs and plates.

 

Keith spends about four hours in the kitchen before he bothers to check his phone, but when he does, he almost drops it.

 

**_Lancelot <3 (12 unread messages)_ **

Keith guiltily swipes the screen and reads the messages.

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

            _I FINALLY GOT MY PHONE BACK FROM CORAN_

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

            _HALLELU BLESS UP IN HERE_

                   

**FROM: Lancelot <3 **

            _Keith. Keith. Keeeeeiiiiiiitttthhhhhhh answer me._

**FROM: Lancelot <3 **

            _Earth to Space Ranger. Paging Space Ranger. Come in, Space Ranger._

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_Keith seriously did something happen you hate it when I call you Space Ranger why aren’t you responding_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_Ok so I’m actually going through and reading your messages HOLY SHIT YOU HAD A CONVERSATION WITH CORAN_

                               

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_Seriously, Keith, he’s even more of a crazy Brit than Allura is you do know that right_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

            _Did_

_Did you just let yourself get kidnapped_

                

**FROM: Lancelot <3 **

            _By HUNK?!?!?!?!_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

_Keith you never go anywhere I’m fucking concerned why aren’t you home I am home why did you abandon our children wtf_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3**

            _KEITH I AM FEEDING THE KIDS AND THEN I AM COMING TO GET YOU_

 

**FROM: Lancelot <3 **

_CHILDREN ARE FED SO HERE I COME YOU BETTER HAVE AN EXPLANATION MAN THIS LEVEL OF RADIO SILENCE IS NOT OK_

                                            

Keith slides his phone into his pocket and turns to Hunk. “I have twelve missed messages from Lance,” he whispers. “He’s on his way here right now. I told him I would be here but I guess he didn’t get the memo? Anyway, he sounded kind of –”

 

They both wince as the shop door slams open, and a very loud, very fast string of Spanish explodes through the shop. “Angry,” Keith finishes.

 

“Understatement,” Hunk mutters. Keith comes out of the kitchen to see Lance talking rapidly _at_ Shay, rather than _to_ Shay, who is nodding slowly (even though Keith _very seriously doubts_ that she’s actually understanding anything). When Lance sees Keith, he beelines over, and Keith is expecting to be yelled at but instead Lance scoops him into a crushing hug, actually lifting his smaller boyfriend off the ground and spinning in a circle. Keith’s arms are pinned to his sides by Lance’s hug – he can’t even hang on as he slips out of Lance’s arms. They end up collapsing onto a pile of the beanbags, Lance pulling Keith on top of him and softly kissing the top of his head.

 

“You’re not mad?” Keith asks, still dumbfounded. Lance laughs into his hair.

 

“I was worried,” he says, voice muffled by Keith’s mullet, “because you are the biggest fucking hermit that I know. Also, I know how much you hate the phone. But Hunk and Shay told me that they offered you a job and I’m so happy for you, Keith.”

 

Keith snorts softly, inhaling a deep whiff of Lance, and teases gently, “Coran is very nice. You should let him text for you more often, I actually like talking to him.”

 

Lance pushes Keith off of him, shrieking, “ _Betrayal! You come into my house –_ ”

 

“Technically, it is my house,” Shay calls from behind the counter, Hunk laughing loudly.

 

“Seriously, though, I’m really happy you have something to do now,” Lance says. “You’ve basically memorized every single episode of the X-Files and if that isn’t a clearer sign that you need to get out of the house I don’t know what is. Honestly, Keith, you scare me sometimes.”

 

“Well, anything to help,” Hunk laughs, “and it’s a two-way street of benefits because _now I don’t have to wash the dishes!_ ” He cheers, doing a little dance, and Shay giggles softly at him.

 

“You do know Keith is only a part-time employee right now, right?” she tells him. “The majority of dish-washing still falls to you.” Hunk groans and shuffles into the kitchen, muttering under his breath, but Shay kisses his cheek as he passes and he perks up slightly. “Keith, if you can come in for afternoon shifts Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday to start out? And then if that works and the café keeps doing well, we can talk about increasing your hours. Fair?”

 

“More than fair!” Keith gasps. “Thank you so much, Shay, really, you don’t know how much this means to me –”

 

Shay cuts him off with a wave of her hand and a soft smile. “It is nothing, Keith. We are happy to have you.”

 

When Keith and Lance leave, Lance promising that he can swing by to walk Keith home on the days he works and wrapping his too-long blue scarf around both their necks and lacing his gloved fingers with Keith’s bare ones, Keith is practically floating.

 

(BONUS:

 

“So Keith, explain to me your dislike of phones?”

 

Lance groans, “Oh, no, Shay, don’t get him started on one of his conspiracies –”

 

Keith’s eyes light up. “Have you ever heard of the NSA?”)

**Author's Note:**

> Q: does lance have a nickname for keith in his phone?   
> A: yes  
> Q: will i tell you what it is?  
> A: no  
> Q: will it appear in a future fic?   
> A: . . . . maaaaaaaybe ;)


End file.
